The use of cleaning compositions containing organic water-soluble synthetic detergents, and, optionally, solvents, and/or detergent builders to produce foams for, e.g., bathroom cleaning tasks is known. However, there is a continuing need for improvement in such compositions, especially in the ease of application, the effectiveness of cleaning vertical surfaces, and the use of packaging that is more efficient. Typical "sprayer" packages that create a pattern of fine droplets of liquid provide good coverage with only minimal physical effort on the part of the consumer, but the consumer cannot always tell where the liquid spray has been applied. Furthermore, the liquid sprays quickly run down vertical surfaces. Foams have been used for cleaning hard surfaces, but typically require the use of aerosols or specific foaming devices to entrain a gas. Such devices typically involve economic and/or packaging disadvantages.
An object of the invention is to provide detergent compositions which are foamed by conventional liquid sprayers, especially trigger-type sprayers, with negligible effort and without appreciable loss of coverage. Preferred acidic compositions provide good cleaning for all of the usual hard surface cleaning tasks found in the bathroom including removal of hard-to-remove soap scum and hard water deposits. The use of a foam is especially effective for vertical surfaces and/or light colored surfaces, where it is more visible than a liquid.